<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some say we should take a rest (i think i'd rather be dead) by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204577">some say we should take a rest (i think i'd rather be dead)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream’s legs ache as he lies on the couch, his book resting on his chest. It had been there for a while, claiming its new spot. He couldn’t move it, anyways, his head turned to the side as he snored lightly. His hand resting on his chest while the other hung off the side of the couch, Patches resting underneath the hand, and this is the sight that greeted Fundy when he opened the door, arriving at the apartment after going out.</p><p>or, Dream gets cuddly when he's sleepy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some say we should take a rest (i think i'd rather be dead)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so. fundywastaken amirite lads</p><p>ok so this was originally an idea with another ship but this ship does NOT get enough fics so ive decided i will write another fic after this bc. they &lt;3</p><p>prepare urselves tho</p><p>anywyas wrote this for my tumblr peeps oops</p><p>title is from you are the coffin by flatsound</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s legs ache as he lies on the couch, his book resting on his chest. It had been there for a while, claiming its new spot. He couldn’t move it, anyways, his head turned to the side as he snored lightly. His hand resting on his chest while the other hung off the side of the couch, Patches resting underneath the hand, and this is the sight that greeted Fundy when he opened the door, arriving at the apartment after going out.</p><p>He had taken longer than he expected, especially with the fact that he got stuck in traffic, so he was happy to be home, even though he had to be quieter than he would have liked. It was fine, though. Anything for Dream.</p><p>He took a shower and changed, but when he came back out, Dream was still asleep, except Patches had moved to her spot in a chair beside the window, asleep. He smiled and walked over to pet her, before moving to the kitchen.</p><p>His actions seemed louder than usual, but he sipped the coffee carefully as he watched Dream’s chest rise on the couch, his mouth turning into a smile when he spies the book Dream left on his chest. It’s a book Fundy had been asking him to read, and he guesses Dream had been trying to keep it a secret that he was reading it.</p><p><em> I’ll have to ask him about it later, </em> he thinks, but for now, he walks over and lifts the book up gently, setting it on the coffee table. Softly, he shakes Dream, smiling when the blonde’s eyes open, finding his eyes immediately. </p><p>“Hey, Dream.” He whispers, a smile gracing his lips as Dream’s arms move upwards, to hug him, trying to pull him down. He laughs, and instead pulls the man up, ignoring his whine. “C’mon, you need to sleep in your bed instead of the couch tonight.”</p><p>“But it’s cold.” Dream mumbles, and he sounds so sleepy that Fundy breathes out a laugh, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man. His tail rustles as they walk, resting against Dream, and it warms the man as they walk, until they arrive at their bedroom. “Will you stay with me?”</p><p>Fundy can’t say no to his face, especially in this state, and he settles Dream onto their bed before he leaves for a moment, returning with a couple water bottles, and when he settles them on the bedside, Dream catches up, his eyes flicking to look at him.</p><p>“I’m just going to edit, if that’s alright with you?” He asks softly, and when Dream shakes his head, he grabs his laptop and turns on a couple lamps before shutting off the lights. They give off a warm glow as he settles into their bed, and as he sits against the headboard, Dream settles against his side, at first a light feeling.</p><p>As he edits, an earbud hanging out, the presence gets heavier, until he glances down and finds that Dream’s fallen asleep, an arm resting across his lap. He smiles, and brings a hand up to run it though Dream’s hair, only fluffing it up even further.</p><p>“I love you.” He tells him softly, and as he goes back to continue editing, he’s nearly sure he can hear a mumbled repeat of his words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im on tumblr at @thedreamsteam !!!</p><p>also uh comments fuel me btw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>